


Happy Birthday

by k_haruyuki



Series: K.Haruyuki Loves Suga Shikao Song's [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Exorcisms, Minor Injuries, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Suicide Attempt, Teacher Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: The wind shakes the clothes of the student's uniform, who climbs the railing and jumps to the edge of the roof of the school dorms. And then, footsteps approaching and she turns, seeing Yuuri Katsuki approaching, wearing a large T-shirt and black trousers, bare feet, messy hair and no glasses."What do you think you are doing?" She asks, watching him climb up the grate and join her.Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her before looking down, smiling, dropping the railing and throwing himself off the roof. Terrified, she screams, and unconsciously, she sees herself on the other side of the fence, crying.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Suga Shikao created this song for his fellow singer Kyoko [Eien no Mirai de Corrector Yui and the ending of Boogiepop Phanton] when they both participated in the record label Augusta Records [Suga left the label years ago to become independent and create his own label]. Her version was used as the theme song for Detective Conan's first movie while his are one of the song songs of the Honey & Clover anime.
> 
> Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.
> 
> Yuuri's kotodama, as explained earlier, is like a command that people are forced to fulfill. Even though he says to forget his voice, and consequently forget his words, the initial command is still active, then unconsciously the target person performs the initial command.
> 
> This collection will be updated randomly.
> 
> This chapter has a suicide atempt.

_The wind shakes the clothes of the student's uniform, who climbs the railing and jumps to the edge of the roof of the school dorms. And then, footsteps approaching and she turns, seeing Yuuri Katsuki approaching, wearing a large T-shirt and black trousers, bare feet, messy hair and no glasses._

_"What do you think you are doing?" She asks, watching him climb up the grate and join her._

_Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her before looking down, smiling, dropping the railing and throwing himself off the roof. Terrified, she screams, and unconsciously, she sees herself on the other side of the fence, crying._

**~ x ~**

Victor is in his room, reviewing the meeting with Yuuri Katsuki on the school board. Encounter where both Katsukis reveal things he would never believe, had he not personally witnessed.

**...**

"I am a medium, I see and communicate with spiritual entities, helping them with my abilities. Kotodama, the Gift of Words, is one of my abilities and allows me not only to exorcise entities that are stuck in the world of the living, make living people forget what happened. " Yuuri Katsuki says, sitting at his desk, staring at him seriously. "My words are a command and all who listen are unconsciously obliged to obey me."

"So you pretend to be mute?" Victor asks, seeing him nod. "But why are you talking to me normally now?"

"Because I used a command to make you unaffected by my voice, before you fainted." He responds, giving a shy smile. "You're the fourth person to resist my voice. Mari here, my sister, was the first and Lilia was the second."

"And who was the third?" Victor finds himself asking, then regrets.

"Someone important." Yuuri Katsuki undoes the smile and gets up.

"The point now is that as you are aware of who Yuuri really is from his abilities, we have to reveal all the secrets of the Aurora Academy to you and you must swear not to tell anyone." Mari Katsuki says, releasing a long sigh.

"I swear on my mother's behalf." Victor says, looking at Yuuri, who is surprised. "By the way, thank you very much for showing me and allowing me to have the last message from my mother recorded on my cell phone."

"It's just my job." Yuuri looks at Mari and nods.

And then, the two brothers reveal everything about the Aurora Academy, leaving him scared.  _After all, how does such a respected school keep such a cruel secret?_

**...**

Victor let out a long sigh, feeling strangely tired. Soon, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**~ x ~**

"Nikiforov." He hears the Deputy Director calling him and approaches her. "So you're aware about ' _him'_?"

"Yes." Victor responds, already understanding what she was talking about.

"Then I can only say one thing." She says, looking at him coldly. "Keep your eyes on him. Please. As he is selfish enough to care about others, he is ignorant when it comes to himself and refuses to accept the help of others."

Victor is surprised by what he listens to, frowning.

"I will do my best to keep him in my field of vision." He responds, receiving only a nod from her.

**~ x ~**

" _Help! Yuuko is planning to kill himself!_ "

Yuuri, who was sleeping in her own room, wakes up and quickly jumps out of bed and leaves the room in the spirit of a student who committed suicide last year.

" _ **Chihoko, what can I tell her?**_ " He asks, pausing to walk as he looks at the closed door of Victor's room.

_Should he ask for help?_

_No. Victor Nikiforov does not deserve to be involved in his affairs._

"  _You can tell her ..._  "

**...**

The wind shakes the clothes of the student's uniform, which climbs the railing and jumps to the edge of the roof of the school dorms. Then the sound of footsteps approaches and she turns, seeing Yuuri Katsuki approaching, wearing a large T-shirt and black trousers, bare feet, messy hair and no glasses.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asks, watching him climb up the grate and join her.

Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her before looking down, smiling, dropping the railing and throwing himself off the roof. Terrified, she screams, and unconsciously, she sees herself on the other side of the fence, crying.

**~ x ~**

" _ **If you think it's okay to end your life, no one has the right to stop you." But I'm sure that's not what Nakamura Chihoko wanted to happen to not just for you, but for her as well. Be happy, build your own future and believe in yourself. Go back to the other side of the fence and forget about me and my voice.**_ "

**~ x ~**

That was not what Victor expected when he returned from the convenience store. A student on the roof of the dorms, ready to commit suicide. And when Yuuri Katsuki joins her, things just get worse.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Victor asks, frowning.

He soon approaches where he can fall and realizes that he has noticed him. Suddenly, he throws himself off the roof and tries to grab the grills of the balconies, with difficulty, but enough not to knock him off the ground once he leaps from a six-story building. When Yuuri opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

Victor, having Yuuri Katsuki in his arms, realizes that he is shaking and has bruises on his hands and feet. He also notices that parts of his clothes are torn and deduces that he must have even more hidden in the body. When he touches his soft, warm brown eyes, and realizes that he grabs his shirt with difficulty, something inside him makes him want to protect with his own life.

_Is it right to want that?_

_Is it wrong to want that?_

"Nakamura Yuuko, she must still be on the roof, Mari is responsible for her, you can leave me here, go to the girl, she needs help." Yuuri says and Victor frowns at the way he talks.

Minutes later, Victor realizes that Yuuri is sleeping in his arms. He lets out a sigh and enters the dormitory building, still carrying it.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up in a room that looks like his, but despite being without his glasses, he notices that the decor is different. He sees himself wearing only his pants, and several bandages on his arms, hands, shoulders and feet. He notices the spirit of Chihoko Nakamura looking at him with concern.

"  _ **Where am I?**_ " He asks, getting out of bed and noticing being alone in a room.

" _The Russian handsome teacher brought you here, in his room and took care of your wounds. He called teacher Katsuki and explained everything to her. Yuuko is with her now, do not worry. He had to go to classes, but said for no one to keep an eye on you, which surprised me._  " She speaks and he opens a faint smile.

"  _ **Today is not just the day of your death, isn't it?**_  " Yuuri asks, leaning his face at her.

" I _t's my birthday today, Yuuko and I were going to go out together to celebrate, but then the rape happened and as you know, they posted the photos on the internet. do not think you're to blame for coming too was my fault for not accepting your help and making you see me jumping out of the building._  "she says, shedding tears. "  _Besides, you allowed me to watch Yuuko, and I could see that she planned to kill herself the same way and the same day. But now that she has given up, I'm ready to go._  "

" _ **Very well**_ _._  " Yuuri smiles, reaching for her, holding her. "  _ **Good spirits, whose mission is to assist the unfortunate, take her under your protection, inspire her with remorse for her mistake, and may your assistance give her the strength to face with more resignation the new tests she will have to endure, to remove it from evil spirits, who could bring it back to evil, prolonging her sufferings, by making it lose the fruit of new experiences. And to you, whose misfortune provokes my prayers, may your heart begin to hope for a better future!**_  "

He feels the gale rise and rays of light fall from the ceiling, enveloping it in a gentle glow. Soon, a superior spirit emerges and welcomes the soul of the former student in his arms, as if she were a child. He bends to Yuuri and then both disappear, leaving Yuuri there alone.

"  _ **I'm fine."**_  he says, trying to turn off the pain of the wounds.

He looks at his arms, wondering if he should remove those bandages. Biting his lower lip, he decides not to get out of bed, straightening it. He smiles to see a plate of sandwich and juice on the table and, thanking him for his food, he eats everything. Back in the bedroom, he takes a shower and prepares for a new day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> Chihoko is one of the troubled people who endured Yuuri's Kotodama. He considers these people to be 'someone important' because they have shown to him that only his voice is not enough to help those who need it.
> 
> Questions?


End file.
